Sing For the Moment
by YuraNoYami
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have hated each other longer than either of them cared to remember. When their friends keep pushing them together what kinds of horror and war can ensue? But if they dispise each other, why are they so close? Hatred conquers all, right
1. Hatred

**Ello. This story has been revised and basically re-written to actually let people get to the semi-decent chapters. **

**Let's just face it. The way these chapters have been written originally was just plain sad. I mean, a typo that sounded more lesbian than emphasizing? **

**Anyway, this is the story… **

**-- **

She hated him.

Although she didn't know exactly WHY she despised him so deeply… she hated him. Oh, her friend, her greatest friend in the entire whole of our universe, just had, just HAD to "NOT be attracted to," **his** best friend. Everyone knew that he and her felt something for each other, but their fondness for one another could never surpass the loathing between their best friends.

They despised each other so greatly… but they saw each other almost **every day**. This was the outcome of their parents **and** their best friends being associated with one another. All the years she had known him, her feeling of bitterness towards him was never wavered. The feeling was mutual.

Everyday his eyes caught a picture of someone that looked even **remotely** like her; he insulted them. Most of the time he was right when he insulted her. By knowing her for so long, he knew her sensitive areas. He knew how to push **just** the right buttons to make her flea and cry in despair. He didn't care. It amused him so much that someone who could come up with some pretty good insults at times was so weak and fragile. Through all the insults she had given him, it never shook him. Never gave her the gratitude of making him feel as terrible as he sometimes made her feel.

--

"Kagome!" Called the girl's friend. Her long brown tresses followed the bright smile and shining russet eyes. Her slim outline made her a pervert's eye candy, but she always had a slap waiting for that.

The dull chocolate orbs gazed at the girl screaming her name. She flipped her ebony locks over her shoulder, and smiled a half gloomy, half blissful grin. She was shorter than her friend but they were both equally attractive.

The only difference was that Kagome's, having to see her worst enemy in the world everyday, eyes held that constant grief. They had grown dark over the years, and dulled from their natural luminosity. She never, **never** had so much of a glint of delight in those large dark voids she considers eyes. Also, she never held a complete, graceful smile, so she always looked upset. Never bothering to talk to anyone that didn't strike up a conversation with her to start with.

"Kagome!" She was still screaming although she was now close to Kagome. "Did you hear?"

"About what?" Her voice was smooth, as always, from having been put to rest for so long. Barely opening her voice box to utter a word.

"About the- the- wha? PERVERT!"

A loud slap chimed through the bursting halls of the school. The two girls looked down at a boy lying on the cold tile with a red hue, in the shape of a hand, beaming from his cheek. His dark indigo eyes fluttered slightly, and his perverted smirk returned to his face. The black locks that were accenting the tile flooring returned to their natural position when the boy stood from his newly found location on the ground.

"Why Sango, I didn't mean to insult you."

"Shut up, Miroku! You know very well I told you to watch that cursed hand of yours!"

"But I can't... It's possessed by a demon…" He exclaimed, flailing his hand in a thousand directions just to prove his point.

Sango giggled, Kagome smiled her too-famous-for-her-own-good smile, and a new harsh voice sounded through the halls.

"You're possessed by something, but it ain't a demon."

The three teenagers turned to see the silver haired hanyou, arms crossed, glaring at them. His tawny orbs glowed with satisfaction, and he uncrossed his arms from his chest. The well-known red shirt showed noticeably from the rest of his… fine features. The two triangular dog-like ears perched atop his head twitched with aggravation.

"What are you doing talking to them again Miroku?"

Sango glowered at the hanyou, "Just because you hate us doesn't mean Miroku has to."

"Sure it does," He retorted and pointed at Kagome who was gazing up innocently, "But she's a hell of a lot more annoying than either of you are."

Miroku strolled over to his comrade, "Now Inuyasha… There's no need to be rash. Kagome hasn't done or said anything to you to make you feel that way... At least not today."

Now Kagome closed her eyes, huffed, crossed her arms over her torso and mumbled something around "Yeah, right. He'll hate me either way."

Inuyasha, having the excellent hearing that he does, picked up her hushed slur, and had a comeback ready on instinct. "You've finally realized it, have you wench?"

Kagome blinked a few times, glared in his direction and shouted at him. "Don't call me that! **I**. **Am**. **_Not_.** **Your**. **Wench**! Got it! Why do you **insist** that I agree to become **your** wench, if that's hardly a compliment! So just shut your yap and leave me out of your pathetic life, **okay**!?!"

He snorted, "Don't flatter yourself."

"I try not to." She spoke flatly.

"Common Miroku, let's leave this dense brigade already." With that, he turned on the heal of his shoe and strode away with Miroku trailing close behind.

Sango shook her head and sighed heavily. She looked up at Kagome, who was giving Inuyasha's back a hard glare, and still fuming. She sighed again and grabbed her friend's arm to guide her down the hall. "I'll tell you later…"

--

**Well, I didn't edit this chapter that much, because it wasn't really that bad to start with… mostly just really, really pathetic insults. Ha-ha**

**Ja-ne**


	2. What?

**Disclaimer: I don't know… I don't own him… waiting till Christmas… w/e kind of disclaimer you want me to write I guess. **

**Well, the first chapter was kind of pointless… but this one is VERY informative and it shows a little of why Kagome is… well, Kagome! **

**Major editing has been done to this chapter. I'm looking back at all my old AN's thinking… who is that person? I feel like I'm butting in on the conversation with the readers going 'Aha! No you don't!' –Slash- 'I'm taking over this Popsicle Stand, and I know bigger words!' **

**Well, now I'm just shaking my head at myself. **

**Haha, but I digress. **

**-- **

On the walk home, Sango informed Kagome of a small get-together at her house, just the two of them plus Miroku. Sounded good.

She waited all through that Friday of school; watching the clock like it was her heart rate. She felt like a caged rabbit, sitting there fidgeting like she was. Finally the bell rang and she bolted out the door and sprinted all the way home to get herself ready.

She combed her hair furiously; making sure everything was to her liking with it. Her flared jeans looked like they were too big for her, but she compromised with a belt. She had a bright red shirt, about the color of a Coke can, with a diamond-plated buckle right below the shoulder, and the neck was a wide semi-strapless style. To complete her look, she had her favorite black high-healed boots on underneath her jeans.

With a smile planted on her face, she whisked out the door and started walking to her friend's house. After a couple of blocks and streets, she was in front of Sango's dwelling. It wasn't much, but it was bigger than her house. It had two stories and a basement, with creamy yellow paneling and navy blue shutters, white handrails around the porch, and plain white French doors.

She gracefully walked to the door, knocked a few times, and an excited Sango answered. "Hiya, Kagome!" She beamed, with a large smile on her face.

"Hey Sango. What are you so happy for?" Kagome quirked an eyebrow and Sango immediately knew what her friend was implying. A bright pink color graced her face and she turned and returned to her house.

"Shut up and come inside already." She muttered. Kagome just laughed and followed her into the basement.

The walls of the basement were brick, with a few pictures somehow on it. The couch was shoved off to a wall, the one across from the TV, and sagged there in the musty old rooms. There was a doorway leading into another room, where Miroku was, that was full of many different knick-knacks and random entertainment equipment.

"I've got a ton of ideas for tonight!" Sango squealed.

Miroku laughed at her enthusiasm from the other room and shuffled through the tiny room. "Hmm… DVD… VHS… HBO… Satellite… Radio… Satellite Radio… We've got a lot of technology in this room…but what to use…?"

"Why don't you pick out a movie, 'Roku?" Sango exclaimed, plopping down on the couch and already munching on some popcorn.

Kagome laughed slightly, she hadn't really talked all day, nor smiled or laughed. She didn't have a reason to.

"I can't seem to pick the right one, Sango. Comedy… Horror… or," Miroku's head popped out from behind the doorframe and he wiggled his eyebrows mischievously, "… romance…?"

Sango sighed and handed Kagome the popcorn bowl, "Hang on. Kami, you're useless." With that she was in the tiny room… with Miroku. That's never a good thing…

"**Pervert**!" The familiar slap sounded through the entire house and Kagome shook her head. Taking a bite of popcorn she reached over to the table beside the couch and flipped on the radio. A song was soon blaring:

_**Sing with me, sing for the years  
Sing for the laughter, sing for the tears  
Sing with me, if its just for today  
Maybe tomorrow the good lord will take you away **_

_**Dream on, Dream on,  
Dream yourself a dream come true,  
Dream on, Dream- **_

Kagome quickly switched off the radio, setting the popcorn on the other side of the couch. She started breathing more ragged and she looked like she was almost to tears.

Sango heard the music and looked back at her friend. A look of concern spread across her features and she walked over. Miroku quietly followed.

"Kagome, are you alright?"

She nodded, and her breathing regulated, then she looked over at Sango, "I'm fine," she laughed awkwardly, "I just don't like that song very much."

"Are you sure? You looked scared out of your mind!"

"I'm fine, Sango… really."

The conversation officially ended with a loud "Dammit!" ringing out into the room. Everyone's attention instantly went from Kagome to the fuming Inuyasha at the bottom of the staircase.

"I can't believe you two could do this to me." He muttered.

Kagome stared at him and mumbled, "I hate you all so much…" Then redirected a glare in Sango's direction, "You said it was just us!"

"B-but I'd never get you to come if I told you he was going to be here!"

"Ugh! That's why you **don't** invite him!" Kagome was now standing up and pointing at Inuyasha.

Sango threw up her hands defensively, "But I couldn't just turn yo- I mean Miroku, into a third wheel!"

"How can you do this with no remorse. You know I can't stand him!"

"Shut up, liar." Inuyasha interrupted, sporting a large smirk on his face.

She glanced at him flatly, "Why lie?"

"You know you love me." He said seriously sarcastically. **_(Don't strain yourselves… this makes sense!)_ **

"Oh, yes of course. Take me you sexy hunk of man-meat." She spoke bluntly with little emotion.

Sango stared giggling and Miroku stifled a laugh as Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the clearly pissed off girl.

"No thanks. I'm allergic."

"And I'm allergic to jerks. So we're in a lose-lose romance here dog-boy."

"I'm sorry." He placed his hand over his heart and put on a fake pout with his lower lip tumbling to the floor.

"Yeah. You ripped it out and stomped into the ground." Her eyes were in slits as she said this.

"If only to make you unhappy." He mused.

"I know you want to." Sango noted that what Kagome just said was just a bit wrong.

"You know me so well."

"If only I didn't."

"Feeling's mutual."

Miroku stepped in between the two teenagers, "Okay, okay," he threw up his hands, "Enough fighting you two."

Kagome walked over beside Inuyasha, and he didn't seem phased in the least; just kept looking at Miroku and Sango, who were dumbfounded. "Who's fighting?" the enemies spoke in unison.

Sango blinked, "You guys… right?"

"No… we're just being sarcastic with each other." Kagome spoke pretty normal about it.

Inuyasha snorted, "Just because we fight all the time,"

Kagome continued, "And hate each other's guts,"

"Doesn't mean we don't actually get along,"

"If you would call it that."

Miroku and Sango looked at each other, and then Sango looked at Kagome. "Does that even make sense?"

"To us it does."

Again Sango blinked and looked at Miroku, who only shrugged. "Anyway, why do you hate that song Kagome?"

"Oh…" She looked at the ground, "I just… don't… that's all. Mystery solved!" Kagome laughed awkwardly again and returned to her place on the couch.

Inuyasha crossed his arms and sat down as well, "It was Dream On wasn't it?"

"Shut-up...!" She whispered and elbowed him in the side.

Miroku blinked a few times, "How did you know?"

"Well it's obvious."

Sango plopped down in another chair and sighed, "To you, maybe."

Kagome sighed heavily and stared into the distance. "You guys hadn't moved here yet…"

"About a year before actually." Inuyasha added.

"So tell us what happened already!" Sango and Miroku simultaneously screamed. Inuyasha looked over at Kagome, who nodded and started the tragic tale:

"Well," He laughed, "It was actually pretty funny."

Kagome glared at him with sullen, angry eyes; he stopped laughing and went back to serious.

"See, we had this talent show in the school, and Kagome was going to sing." He rested his elbows on his knees, "But when she went to perform, well, she was already performing, and even I'll say that she didn't so badly." Her look softened slightly, she had never heard his side of the story before. It wasn't as insulting to her as she thought it would be. "This bastard in the audience, probably Erin,"

"Yeah, that jerk" Kagome added.

"Right…Kikyou's ex-boyfriend, Erin, started to laugh, louder than what's considered natural, and booed occasionally. His posse started too, and it eventually leads to Kagome running off the stage crying. I thought I was going to die of laughter…" Inuyasha grinned, but after a glare from Kagome he cleared his throat.

"Kouga wouldn't even let me get out a laugh, though. Then, they knew it wasn't Kikyou. She would have jumped off the stage and killed him, but Kagome didn't have the guts."

"Shut-up, Inuyasha." Kagome broke in.

"Her old friends were,"

Sango interrupted him, "Wait, old?"

Kagome looks as if she was about to cry, "Yeah, they… kind of... backstabbed me. Didn't even come help…"

Inuyasha coughed, "Can I get back to the story?"

The others nodded.

"Her old friends were slumping down in their seats, embarrassed that their 'friend' was booed off stage, so they left her for their popularity status."

"Nice wording." Kagome buried her face in her hands.

"Of, course, so Kouga and I went to,"

Now Miroku interrupted, "Kouga…?"

Inuyasha growled at all the intrusion. "I've mentioned him already! Can't you ask all these questions later?"

"He moved away right before you came." Kagome answered him so Inuyasha could finish.

"Kouga and I went to laugh at her. Well I did, Kouga kind of… had a thing for her…"

"And that's so hard to believe? You like me now." Kagome's smirk was dripping with sarcasm, just like Inuyasha's did.

"Oh yes," A smirk found it's way to his face as well, " Anyway, we found her sitting in front on her locker, crying."

Miroku had yet another question, "So Kouga consoled her?"

Kagome shook her head, now she was crying. Inuyasha looked at her funny, no one really noticed that though. "No… actually they both did… Weird I know, but I never cared to ask why Inuyasha did it. He probably did so he could hold it against me later. But it helped so it really doesn't matter."

Inuyasha quickly crossed his arms over his chest and looked away, "Feh."

Kagome sighed again, "That's what happened…"

Somehow Inuyasha had returned from his distant mental state, "Dream On… it's what she sang. Erin realized that he was a dumbass later and said he was going to apologize."

"He never did." Kagome looked at her feet.

"Really?" he looked at her with a hint of disbelief and just a dash of pissed in his eyes. _(Yes, I've been listening to Panic! At the Disco… 'Formaldehyyyde…') _

She nodded, "Probably didn't want to admit that he made a mistake." Inuyasha draped his arm around her shoulders and she looked up at him.

He shook his head, "There are some stupid-ass people out there."

"Says one himself."

"Watch it…"

Kagome smirked and set her head on his shoulder, "I know. You're not as bad as the others… but I still hate you the most."

"Glad to hear it, as long as I'm on top of someone's list."

Miroku and Sango stared at the scene in disbelief. Didn't they hate each other? Sure they've known each other for so long its lead to bitterness, but does it also mean that they're comfortable around each other?

Sango started to wave her hands back and forth in front of her face, "Wait, how is this possible?"

The two supposed enemies looked up at her, "How is what possible?"

"You guys hate each other!"

"We do…" Kagome looked at Sango, expecting more.

"But… you're... what?" Sango slumped in her chair; defeated.

Kagome laughed a little bit, "I love em cause I hate em, what can I say?"

"Something that makes sense perhaps?" Miroku answered, scratching his head.

"See, in the affect that we've known each other for so long, we know everything about each other. Also, there's the whole parents issue."

Inuyasha nodded, "Our parents are really close for some unknown reason, and they insist that we are as well. So, we have to act like it."

"I guess it's rubbed off on us…"

Miroku was still confused, "Uh…"

"Don't hurt yourselves." Inuyasha laughed.

Kagome shook her head disappointedly, "Seriously,"

Sango wasn't that confused about the 'love ya, hate ya' thing, but she was mostly confused over the change in Kagome. She had a whole smile! And her eyes were complete as well! She had a small spark of pure happiness in them, and her smile was brighter and fuller. Could it be because she was around Inuyasha, but not arguing with him? Did this really make sense? And why was Inuyasha so nice to Kagome all of a sudden? Maybe the rest of the party would give some answers to the burning questions.

--

**I made lots of changes to this one. It was really vague and, lets just face it, terrible. So I fixed it. **


	3. Well, Well, Well!

**Disclaimer: Hiring an assassin: $250,000. Long-Distance bill: $500. Getting a special team of ninjas to change a will: $500,000. Getting the satisfaction of rubbing my Inuyasha ownership in all of your faces: Priceless. **

**Obviously, I don't have that much money… **

**This is probably the MOST changed chapter in the entirety of this story. I love the bit at the end and am wondering why I didn't do that earlier… **

**(Oh, yeah. You're curiously now! Haha!) **

**-- **

Okay, so this is where we are: Inuyasha and Kagome can't stand each other, yet they get along when they want to… but they usually just don't want to. After knowing each other, unfortunately, for years, they've unknowingly grown **slightly **closer than they would have been if they hadn't known each other for so long. But what if they hadn't known each other? Would they still be the worst of enemies? How has being around one another brought them to hatred? Why do they hate each other? That was the biggest question plaguing the minds of everyone who has come into contact with the two. They hate each other with a passion, but neither of them knows exactly why.

And Kagome, who's been through so much in the past year alone, was mistaken for someone else and hated for that. She was probably the nicest girl in the whole school but so many people hated her. It wasn't her fault she looked like this Kikyou person; and Kouga, Inuyasha's friend that moved long before Sango and Miroku came, had a crush on Kagome but it wasn't him that consoled Kagome… but him **and** Inuyasha. Why did he do it? He hated her, but when she cried over something he didn't cause, it was like he… no. Why would he...? But then again he dose have his arm around her, but only in mass sarcasm… right? They look so happy now, but when they are apart they hate each other, but when they're together they look so… normal. Is this even possible? Can two enemies loathing be tamed by thoughts of the heart? It was going to be a touch job, but Sango and Miroku were willing to try anything.

--

Inuyasha and Kagome stared at their friends with curiosity; Kagome leaned over to Inuyasha and whispers so only he would hear,

"What are they staring at us like that for…?"

"No idea." He looked the other way, repressing the every-growing desire to smack that 'what the hell' look off both of their faces.

"Uh-oh…" Kagome muttered.

Inuyasha's head whipped back around, "What is it?"

Kagome scooted away slightly from Sango, "I know that look… It means Sango's got a plan… I have a feeling it involves the two of us…"

"Is that good or bad?" Inuyasha wondered, quirking an eyebrow.

"Bad. Definitely, definitely, bad."

"I don't want any part of this. What are they going to do? Threaten us with our lives?"

"Knowing Sango... it's something worse," She shuddered before continuing, "A **lot **worse…"

"How so?"

"She's probably gonna force us to do…. **Something." **

Sango glanced up at Miroku and jerked her head in the direction of the stairs. He understood and got up to leave with her.

"Make us do something… like," He shook his head forcefully, "Never mind… gah."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Uh- nothing…" He trailed off.

Kagome gave him a quizzical look. '_What's wrong with him…? I gave him a perfect opportunity to insult me and he passes! That's not like him at all.'_

She eyed him closely. "Are you okay?"

"Huh, what are you talking about?"

"Well, you didn't say anything… so I wondered…"

"And that's important?"

"Well, you usually insult me every time you get a chance to." She mused.

Inuyasha suddenly spoke rapidly, like he was sputtering up an excuse, "So I just- just didn't want to okay?"

"But why are you stammering?"

"I don't know… Wait, I'm not s-… stammering!" He lifted his arm from her shoulder, and expected her to move away from him. She didn't.

"What's wrong with you…?"

"Nothing! Damn! Can't I be nice without being questioned?" Inuyasha kept trying to avert her gaze, but was failing miserably.

"No… You're never nice to me…"

"Well you're one to talk," He retorted crossing his arms over his chest.

"Hey, **I'm **not the one starting all the arguments between us, okay!"

"Ha, that's shit…" He scoffed.

Kagome shrugged, "It's not my fault you're so thick-headed."

"I'm not thick-headed, you're just making no sense."

"Only to the thick-headed people like yourself." She grinned at her own slur.

He only looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "And you make sense to the normal people? Or just the people that are cynical?"

Kagome sighed, "Don't even start…"

"Too late. I've started it. What are you going to do about it?" He smirked and leaned closer to her, making her look up at him with a slightly worried look.

"Uh… w-what are you doing?" Her eyes were about as wide as a DVD, but he only looked at her with that 'what are you going to do about it' look.

He chuckled, and she quirked an eyebrow at him; practically scared to death.

"Are you on drugs?"

"Perhaps…" He mused.

"You're really starting to freak me out, Inuyasha."

"When do I not?"

"When you're acting normal,"

His look shifted to curiosity, "So what's normal?"

"How should I know?"

"You should… I know _your_ normal." He sported a creepy grin.

"And what pray-tell is that?" Kagome could only try to sink deeper into the couch-cushions as his grin widened.

"When you're cowering in fear… like right now…"

"What are you getting at…? And I'm not cowering; you're freaking me out. And how is that normal?" She was rambling, and she knew it.

He only came a little closer to her. It was amusing, seeing her as uncomfortable as she is now. "Well it's fun to watch. You're kind of cute when you're scared."

"Come again?" Her face fell and flashed a dark pink; and her body temperature started to rise to unnatural levels. "I'm… what…?"

"You heard me…" He leaned in just a bit closer and eyed her expectantly.

"Inuyasha…? What…?" She just couldn't say anything. It felt like her voice box had been clamped shut, leaving her with nothing to do but breathe.

He smirked and let out a small laugh; and Kagome could feel his breath on her face. It made her shudder slightly and her mind was screaming _'Pull **away**! Pull **away**! Run! HAUL ASS!'_ but something in her gut told her to stay perfectly still and just let the moment unfold…

She took in a breath of air, and almost as if he was waiting for a signal he slowly started closing the space between them…

A gasp suddenly filled the room, "Ohmygod," was muttered as well. Yes, so fast that it was just one word. Kagome could feel the moment slip and fall to the floor with a splatter.

Both her and Inuyasha looked away and shuffled as far away from each other as possible. Blood seemed to rush to both of their faces, as they were a **dark** crimson color.

Miroku came sauntering down the rest of the stairs with a large grin adorning his face. "Well, well, well! What have we here?" Kagome shrunk into herself when she heard that clichéd phrase echo into the basement. She just wanted to leave.

Come to think of it… "Well," she laughed uneasily, "I have to go now, bye!" With that she was up the stairs and out the door.

Sango only blinked and Kagome was gone. "What… what just happened?"

Miroku smiled, "Well, my dear Sango, we've just officially walked-in on our two best friends ki-"

Before Miroku could utter another syllable Inuyasha's fist found it's way to his head, and Miroku was now lying on the floor.

"Nothing. You saw nothing, got it. Now get off my back!" He basically shouted and stormed up the stairs.

Sango winced when she heard her front door slam shut, "Maybe a party **wasn't** such a good idea…"

--

**There have been SO many changes to this chapter that I'm starting to think it's from another story. Well not literally but you know what I mean. **


	4. Not So Normal Behavior

**Disclaimer: Well, I don't own him. Is that a big surprise? **

**This is going to be the last chapter I've edited. The only thing changed about it is the first little part here, and a few spelling and grammar errors have been corrected here and there. **

**Anyway, onward! **

--

After Miroku woke up, he told Sango everything that he saw. Which was exactly what she saw, but he went into deep, and mostly false detail.

Luckily she knew that. Also, luckily there was Monday… luckily for once, anyway.

--

Inuyasha wandered the hallway, trying to find the person he was looking for. Finally, after corridor after corridor of blue lockers and fake-marble flooring he found Erin.

Erin was smiling at the two girls by his side, a player no doubt, it hadn't been a year since the two saw each other last, but they weren't friends to say the least. His bright jade eyes dancing and his tawny locks falling around them. He raised his hands up for the girls to stop talking when he saw Inuyasha.

"Takahashi? Haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah, well, I haven't had a really good reason to talk to the likes of you." He said with a smug look and tone.

"Don't get all offensive on me. Now, what do you want?"

"You know that little fiasco about… oh, five years ago?"

Erin's nose wrinkled up, "Ugh, you still harping over that, Takahashi?"

"Well, it's no fun to make fun of someone when their mood isn't high up in the first place. I like to ruin it ya know."

"No I don't know. If my memory serves me right, **you** were the one with Kagome that particular day."

"So what? Kouga was there. I had to go or he would have never let me live it down!"

"Yeah, yeah. You're all talk Takahashi."

"So just apologize like you said you were going to or I'll rearrange your facial features."

"Fine, ok, whatever. If you'll just shut the hell up!"

"No, I don't think so. You told everyone you apologized and you apparently didn't. So that's called lying, and you wouldn't want **all** your little girlfriends to find **that** out, now would you? You know how hysterical women can get, **right**?"

The two girls at Erin's side glared at him and screamed, "Hey!" But he just rolled his eyes and shrugged it off.

"Whatever, Takahashi. If it will make your little girlfriend happy then I will. Just leave me alone."

"She's not my girlfriend. I just like it better when I ruin a perfectly good mood. It makes it sweeter."

"Yeah, sure. Whatever you say."

--

Inuyasha was leaning up against the lockers watching Erin make his way over to Kagome and Sango. Miroku walked up and looked at him with curious navy orbs.

"What are you watching so intently, my friend?"

He moved his wrist and extended a finger in Erin's direction. Clearly, he had no idea Inuyasha was watching him. "Erin,"

"Is he going to apologize to Kagome?"

"He'd better,"

"But I thought you hated Kagome."

"I do but I like to be the one to ruin her good moods. Not other people."

"Is that why you're so protective of her?"

He looked over at Miroku with large golden eyes, but they soon narrowed into slits and Miroku found himself smelling the floor.

Erin reluctantly walked over to Kagome and Sango who were chatting. He smirked and put a hand on Kagome's shoulder,

"Hiya Kagome."

She looked up at him with a quizzical look and shrugged off his hand. "Uh, hi Erin. What do you want?"

"Oh, I was forced to apologize for the thing half a decade ago."

"What? Why now? It's been forever, I forgive you. I forgave you a long time ago."

"Yeah, well tell that to your boyfriend."

Kagome's face fell and she sweat-dropped, "Uh, who's my boyfriend? Ahaha… uh,"

"He denies it too. I guess Takahashi and you are both in denial, eh?"

Now her face became serious, and she grabbed Erin's shoulders and looked him dead in the eye. "Inuyasha told you to do this?"

"Yeah, he said he like to ruin your mood when it's as 'high as it can go', or whatever."

Her hand found itself on her lip and her eyes fell to the floor, "Uh, thanks, Erin… I guess."

"Yeah, whatever." He waved his hand with a flick of his wrist and walked away. Kagome and Sango still dumbfounded.

--

Again, Inuyasha and Miroku were talking after class. Miroku caught sight of Kagome's happy smiling face and shook his head. Inuyasha looked at him strangely.

"What?"

"It's a shame. Knowing you're going to ruin such a beautiful blissful face."

Now Inuyasha turned his head to see what he was referring to. He found his jaw wasn't as closed as it used to be.

_She's smiling? She never smiles. What the hell? Her smile is... is..._

"What are you smiling about, Higarashi?"

She looked up surprised, but she kept smiling. She **kept **smiling. Even when she was looking his direction; she just couldn't stop.

"Hiya, Miroku, Inuyasha."

Miroku moved swiftly over to the two and stood beside Sango, she eyed him cautiously and instinctively smacked him for petting a certain body part. "Hi, pervert."

"Ah, it's always a pleasure, my dear Sango."

"For your hand, maybe…"

Kagome laughed wholeheartedly, a strange thing to see from her. Everyone in the group looked at her oddly, and she waved her hands in an indication that she was okay. Sango and Miroku walked ahead of the little squad and Inuyasha was still giving Kagome some weird glances.

"What's the matter with you?" He would have continued his interrogation if he didn't feel her small hand slip between his and squeeze lightly but then release.

"Thanks, for everything." She smiled a bright flashy smile at him and ran off, after her friend.

He just stood there… dumbfounded, blushing, and generally shocked. A few moments passed before he smirked and trailed behind with a steady pace.

--

**Well, that's all of that. I hope you enjoyed my editing. It kind of bored me, but then again I've written the story before. **

**Ja-ne!**


	5. OverReaction

**Disclaimer: … Um… let's see… See this: (Holds up picture) is a wookie. (I hate Star Wars) And what does this exactly have to do with my disclaimer? Absolutely nothing, and that's PRECISELY why I showed it to you today. Thank-you.**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in, what, FOREVER! But I've been REALLY busy and I'm trying to finish Bruised Heart, so I probably won't be updating again on this one for a while as well. Sorry…**

**--**

After all that happened, with Erin and everything, the entire viewpoint of Sango and Miroku flip-flopped. Everything that they thought was regulation was turned upside down. Kagome was **smiling** everyday, in fact, it never left her face. Inuyasha had, for something new, became distant and **opinionless**.

So Sango was really starting to worry about her whole outlook at her best friend. Miroku just shrugged it off and told her that everything would be back to normal soon. Well, Sango didn't believe him. To tell the truth he didn't believe himself, but that's all he could do.

Sango was talking to Kagome by her locker after school; almost all the students had left so they were pretty much alone.

"What's with you lately?" She asked worriedly.

"What do you mean?" Kagome's face fell a little. Like she was worried about something as well.

"Well, you're really freaking me out! I don't think I can get used to this! You never act like this, Kagome, it isn't **you**!"

Her eyes suddenly lost the luster they had had for about a week now, her frown had returned and her voice that sullen pitch. "You mean you don't like me this way? You don't like me happy?" She looked shocked and at the same time hurt. Sango didn't know what to do; and she started to panic a little.

"What? No, no! I like you that way it just… creeps me out! No wait! Ugh, Kagome!" She started moaning in frustration and her hands were in fists.

Kagome looked at the floor and let her arms hang down. Sango was having a major argument with herself and the only thing to snap her out of it was Kagome sighing.

"Kagome, I didn't mean-"

"No, I know why you said it. It's just- It's weird to know that your best friend would rather see you miserable than happy…" She smiled sadly at the girl before her and started to walk away.

When Sango heard the sound of the double doors close her eyes started to water and she fell to her knees.

"Kagome… I'm sorry…"

She started to cry on the spot, her hands cupped her face and she let the water droplets crash down and stain her jeans. She cried for about three minutes until she felt a hand on her shoulder. Her eyes were suddenly locked with two large, navy pools.

"Miroku…" Sango whispered happily as she clung to his shirt and sobbed on his shoulder.

"Sango? What's going on? What happened?" He tried desperately to control his hand and made his voice as soothing as he could manage.

"It's Kagome… I-I tried to get some information out of her, and she- she thinks I don't want to see her happy. She thinks I want her to be miserable."

"Well where did she go?" Inuyasha asked, the worry slightly noticeable in his voice.

Sango looked up at him. Funny, she hadn't noticed him there before. "I think she went home but I'm not sure. Why do you care anyways, you hate her."

His face fell, "I- don't know. I really don't know."

"I don't think she does either."

"What-?"

"I'm sure we can get her to listen to you Sango." Miroku told her. "Why don't you get her." He looked at Inuyasha.

"Why me?"

"Just do it." He said flatly. He wanted alone time with Sango of course! Score some points so he can finally get his dream-date! Cha!

Of course, Inuyasha knew that; but that, even surprised him. "Keh."

With that, Inuyasha walked out the door.

--

Kagome wasn't home, she was sitting on a bench close to the park, her elbows on her knees, and her face buried in her hands. **(I know… total cliché!) **

There were small water droplets falling from between her fingers and her long midnight hair swayed slightly in the icy breeze.

_Why can't I just be happy? Is it too much to ask… to be… blissful?_

"Even if I don't deserve it… it was nice while it lasted. Happiness… doesn't find me often." She was basically crying out for help, but all the passers-by just kept walking or eyed her funny first. Soon she was left all alone, or so she thought.

"Shoot, it can't find you, idiot. You have to look **for** it!"

When the smug retort hit her ears and processed in her mind, she looked up into the most brilliant amber eyes she had ever seen.

--

**Don't kill me! I had to end it there! Shorter than the others in this particular story but I always like to vary my lengths! Hehe… or so I say.**

**-Yura P**


	6. How? Why? More Importantly: Why You?

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit. **

**Whoa. I'm not dead! Fooled 'Ya, Gotcha, Haha, Muahaha, lol, lofl, lmao, rotfl, rotflmao, and so on and so forth. **

**Anyway, thanks to all the glorious reviewers and readers so far, I just re-read the story and it rather confusing and slight crap... but I digress. **

**-- **

Kagome looked up into the eyes of the person she hated more than anything else in a world, or so she thought. After all she **did** just compliment his eyes... what with the 'beautiful' and all. She paid no mind to it and just continued to look at him; he just blinked and crossed his arms.

"Did you slip into a coma?" He retorted.

Kagome shook her head and looked back at her Converses, the solemn tone returning to her. "What are you doing here? Did they send you like a little errand boy?"

He snorted, "Classy. Well, aren't you just a little ball of frickin' sunshine..."

"Supposedly not, but I try." Her voice barely even changed into its normal sarcastic shell.

His look softened a little, though she didn't see it, nor would he **ever** let her see it, and he sat down beside her. "Obviously not hard enough."

She just sighed this time. Odd, she never just gave up without a fight, tears, or him just walking away. Now he sighed in frustration and scanned their surroundings.

There were no passers-by, and the streets seemed to have died between the bittersweet sarcasm and unspoken compliments.

He turned his head a little as if to look at her, "Look..." He hesitated, trying to figure out exactly what he wanted to say; he was never good at this kind of thing. "... Uh, Sango didn't mean that she didn't' want you to be happy. She just thought... um, that you weren't acting like yourself... and she was just worried." He sputtered out an excuse that was amazingly accurate, but it was spoken like a question, like he was asking her if it was right or good enough.

She smirked behind the dark curtains of hair and looked at him with those big chocolate eyes of hers. "I know that. I'm here because..." She was uncertain whether to tell him or not. "... I was happy for nothing, really. I figured that after Erin apologized for something that happened five years ago, but was so scarring that it still haunts me... I might actually be... happy." She sounded so hopeful, well, hopelessly hopeful. _(Yes, I've been listening to Fall Out Boy, shoot me.)_

Inuyasha just looked at her, he hadn't really known how bad that little incident had affected her. Hell, if it was him he would have gotten over it quick. Then again, he would have jumped off the stage and beaten Erin's ass.

Kagome continued, "I haven't been genuinely happy in so long, I couldn't tell you the last time I didn't need a fake smile. It just felt to great to finally be free of all my worries and regrets, to not be afraid anymore, but... people think it's not me. I've used a fake smile for so long it's not fake anymore... most think it's real."

He blinked. Why was she telling **him** all of this? Him of all people!

"I guess people think: 'Oh, she's smiling, but is it real? I see her smile like that a lot and no one could ever stick with a fake one so long, so it must be real!' Then when you finally lose your costume people don't believe you and think that now you're being fake and something's wrong with you."

Inuyasha looked at her almost disbelievingly, "Somehow you're making sense."

She nodded sadly, "Something's bothering me, though..." She turned and looked him square in the eyes, completely seriously, her voice dry of all sarcasm. "Why are you the only one I've ever been able to tell this too? I don't' even write this down in a diary... I planned on taking all this to my grave, but..." She looked away from him, "... never mind."

He quirked an eyebrow, "...but what?" He was curious, and wanted to know.

She sighed at his persistency, "...but... I guess... I..." She stopped her random sputtering and thought about the right way to word it. "... I guess, I somehow felt that I could tell you all of this. Somehow, I knew you'd get it... but these are things I wouldn't even tell Sango, so how could I tell you of all people."

Now she was talking more to herself than she was him. He sensed this and answered her 'question' the best way he could manage. "Maybe you trust me."

Inuyasha watched as her eyes lit up and a light bulb just turned on in her mind. By the look on her face the light rang with either a 'Ding!' or a 'Duh!'.

She smiled to herself, "I can't believe I didn't see this coming..."

He sighed in both relief and for emphasis, and put a hand on her shoulder. "Neither did I... honestly." He sounded a little surprised himself.

Kagome just nodded. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Didn't give me much of a choice, did ya?"

She shot him a small glare, "Shut up, you know what I mean."

He smirked, "I guess so."

"Why are we always arguing?" The look on her face was completely serious, she wanted an answer.

She had just spilled her guts out to him, who is he not to return a bit of the favor? She wasn't going to just leave this one alone and 'I don't know' just wasn't going to cut it.

He thought about it a minute and finally the perfect answer popped into his head. With a shrug he simply stated: "We've got nothing better to do."

Kagome lowered her voice, almost afraid to ask her next question: "Can we stop?"

Inuyasha barely had to think about this one. "Why not."

Kagome looked at him with a quirked eyebrow and opened her mouth to ask another question but Sango and Miroku sprinted up the sidewalk before she got a chance to.

Sango flung herself at her best friend and hugged her tighter than your creepy aunt with the mustache does at Christmas dinner. Kagome hugged her friend back as much as she could, considering she couldn't breathe, and Sango sobbed in relief to still have her friend.

When Sango finally pulled away she had a few stray tears cascading down her cheeks, but she was smiling through them. "Kagome, you're not mad at me anymore?"

Kagome shook her head and smiled... genuinely. "I was never mad at you Sango. I was... mad at myself, mostly."

Sango was tempted to ask, but she didn't' bother. The past couple of days had been confusing enough, no need to add to the mix of this drink that'll give you the hangover from hell.

Miroku nodded. "It's good to see everything is back to normal."

Inuyasha stood up and looked at his own friend. "Not so normal..."

Miroku eyed him suspiciously. "What are you on about, Inuyasha?"

Kagome answered for him, as he figured she would, as she always does. "We're not fighting pointless battles against each other anymore."

Sango gasped dramatically, her lips dripping with sarcasm. "What? No more arguments? How will we entertain ourselves now, Miroku?"

Miroku laughed, "I don't know... there's always-"

Sango cleared her throat before he could finish. "Something that will **not** get your head knocked off!" She warned him.

He sweat-dropped, "-uh... Ahaha... um... I mean... I'm not so sure, my dear Sango!" He smiled innocently.

"That's what I thought, pervert."

Kagome laughed at the arguing couple in front of her. "I don't know either, but I think I just found **my** entertainment."

Sango glared at her friend, "Hilarious."

--

_The Next Day, of course::_

Sango and Miroku were now and again... confused. All day their friends have been acting so... strange! They just couldn't figure them out. No matter how hard they tried they just seemed to be more and more complex.

"They're just like two walking Rubik Cubes..." As Miroku puts it.

At last, at the end of the day, the four teens gathered in the hallway and looked at one another.

Sango and Miroku spoke in unison with their accusation. "What's wrong with you two?"

Kagome and Inuyasha just looked at each other, then back at the other two. "What do you mean?" They also spoke simultaneously.

"You've been acting weird all day. Don't act stupid." Sango told them.

"I haven't noticed anything..." Kagome mumbled out loud.

"Yes. Ever since yesterday you two have not been yourselves." Miroku added.

"Maybe you two are the ones that are different. Catching onto things that aren't even there." Inuyasha retorted.

Miroku and Sango returned to their harmony: "You know something's not right, don't act stupid."

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other, then back to the others, back to each other, then finally back to the others again before stating together:

"I'm **bored!**"

--

**Well, that turned out longer than I thought it would. Hope you enjoyed the extra-long chapter I came up with. I'll be trying to update again really soon. Considering I'm finally finished with Bruised Heart. (Whooo...!) **

**Anyway, reviews will be appreciated and reading all of this is also appreciated. **

**--Yura-- **


	7. Yay! Editing!

**Ello. This is not an update... I'm terribly sorry, but it's not. **

**I'm just ringing in to say that I've re-done the first three chapters of this story, and the beginning of chapter four. You can re-read it if you wish to, but it's mostly the same just more well-written and a few new moments. **

**I will be updating with a new chapter tomorrow; Tuesday. The next day at the latest. I'm sorry if I got your hopes up, I hate it when people do the little 'This is not an update' bit, but whatever.**

**I'm a hypocrite, I guess. **

**Anyway, check out the edited chapters! They're much better, I promise. :) (I hate that smiley, but it's the only one you can use on this thing!)**

**-Yura**


	8. Picking My Battles

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!!!**

**I KNOW! I promised to update on Tuesday but, as you all might know, that the Documents thingy was screwed up and all that junk but YAY it's back and I'm so happy!**

**Ahhh! I'm back! After updating on RockStar, I'm now ready for this! These upcoming chapters will be much, much greater than the first few. I've also re-written the first 2 or 3 chapters! (I suggest re-reading chapter 3 so this chapter will make sense to you, if you haven't already.)**

**I'm planning on diving deeper into the perspective of Kagome and Inuyasha's relationship and helping Sango and Miroku –and you guys- understand more. **

**This chapter will be a bit longer to support that purpose!**

**--**

Kagome's dark chocolate orbs gazed out her bedroom window. She had a distant look about her features and the headlights of random passers-by danced in the blurry, water-saturated windowpane.

It was the weekend now. Finally, oh finally, the most boring week of her life had ended. Without her fights with Inuyasha, there just seemed to point to school anymore. Then again, it always seemed that there was more behind all of their random slurs. Inuyasha and her could always get along, but a very small part of their time. They were forced to get along in front of their parents, and when their parents weren't around it turned into WW3. Full of 'Dog-boy's and 'Wench's.

Now it was different. They weren't fighting on their own accord. Both of them agreed to cease the pointless arguments; thinking that it was the source of all their trouble. When in reality, it was holding back the bigger things in life. School was just so _boring_ now. There was nothing to do, no one to talk to-save Sango-and absolutely nothing to talk about when you actually had someone to talk to!

"Ugh…" She muttered, glaring out of her window. Her bed bounced slightly as she collapsed onto it and buried her face in her fluffy pillow.

Something was bothering her… There was one thing that was a very good topic for conversation but she never wanted to get into it; god forbid explain it.

_Sango's little 'party'… remember? Of course you remember… you probably even remember what his breath smelt like. You know you liked it, just admit it. _

Kagome's eyes widened, "What? N-no. It's not like that. What do you know anyway?"

_Idiot, I'm your conscience. I know every little thing about you. Some things you don't even know. You subconsciously **wanted **to see what his lips tasted like. You would have **killed** to feel it._

"But, if you're my conscious… then how do you know what my _sub_conscious is feeling…?" She mused, looking at the wall.

_That's not important. What **is **important is how you don't have the **slightest** notion of how much you really like him. Face it Kags, you're lost._

A dark crimson color graced her face and she shook her head violently, "You're ridiculous! That's… that's… ludicrous!"

_Trying to be smart, now aren't we? Hmpf, well that still doesn't change the fact that your heals over head-I mean head over heals in like with your "worst enemy". _Her conscience laughed a dark, very creepy laugh, and Kagome felt her anger rising with the whole 'heals over head' thing.

She slammed her fist into her pillow and shut her eyes tightly, "No! You're lying! I _know_ I don't feel that way about him! There's _no way_!"

Her conscience had silenced, but there was still that ringing in her head and that twisting in her middle that gave her thoughts that it was right. There was absolutely no way she could like him… right?

They were _enemies_. Enemies don't become _lovers_! Certainly not _them_, of course. They were the most infamous enemies in the entirety of the school! If they suddenly switch their thoughts, like he would anyway, people would think of them crazy; putting on a show.

There was no way that he would even consider feeling like that about her. He was the worst of the two of them. It was like unconditional hate, with him. Lately he hadn't been so bad, but that was just an agreement. Eventually he'd forget about it and go back to ripping her a new one.

Something tugged on her heart again… there was that one thing that just wouldn't go away.

_Why_… Why did they almost… _kiss_?

That last word made Kagome shrink into herself and blush furiously. No one dared talk about it since the day of the party, and anyone that even attempted it would probably get a good clobbering from Inuyasha.

Just a random instant of ecstasy. That's all. Nothing more. They just… fell into the moment… right. That's it… right?

"Of course that's what it was," Kagome murmured to her pillow almost sadly. There was a glint of depression hidden in her voice that even she didn't pick up.

Maybe her conscience was right… maybe she really _did_ want that kiss.

Before she could think any deeper into it, her cell phone buzzed manically, almost falling from the nightstand. She reached over to the phone with a sigh and answered:

"Herro?" Kagome mentally kicked herself for letting that half-asleep word slip. The person on the other end only laughed lightly.

"Hi Kagome. What'cha up to?" Sango's voice pierced through her ear and diminished any thought of getting to sleep soon.

"Nothing… just thinking, I guess." Kagome mumbled, half-interested, into the phone.

"Cool, Cool… Yeah, wanna do something this weekend? You seemed incredibly bored this week. Missing your little feuding buddy?" Sango spoke teasingly, like a mother to their child.

Kagome could feel her face heat up already. It was like this girl had telekinesis! "What? No… no! That's not it, I'm just bored with how the week went is all."

Sango laughed, "Suuure, whatever you say. Well, do you?"

"What do you have in mind?"

Sango sounded so enthused about something… It always gave Kagome a weird feeling when Sango was really hyped up. It usually never involved something good on her part. "Oh, I don't know. We could do anything: Go to the mall… just wander around town and stuff… movies, you name it."

Kagome hummed in thought, "Well, we could try your 'Movie Night' thing again. Just no sneaking around on me this time! I want to know who and what is going to be there."

The other girl giggled through the phone, "Sure thing. How's tomorrow night for you?"

"Tomorrow's Saturday, right?"

"Yeah."

Kagome shrugged, "Clear as far as I know."

"Okay," Kagome could hear Sango practically jumping up and down in excitement. She was always so hyper… "Cool, I'll tell Miroku. Bye!"

Before Kagome could say bye, nevertheless protest to the pervert, Sango hung up. Protest to the pervert because she knew that if Miroku came, he would bring Inuyasha with him. It would be the same if Miroku and Inuyasha invited Sango somewhere. Sango would most definitely end up dragging Kagome along with her.

_It's just how these things go I guess._

A few moments later, Kagome heard the sound of the front door closing and keys rattling downstairs. "Hey mom!" She shouted.

"Hello dear." Her mother was always so sugary-sweet with her. "Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"Make sure you keep your Saturday night clear! We're having dinner with the Takahashi's!"

Kagome could only groan and fall face-first into her pillow.

_Great…_

--

**Okay, not as long as I had planned, but I think it turned out rather well… **

**-Yura**


	9. Casserole Bullet

**Disclaimer: Don't own it! Bejesus!  
_(My word. No touchy!!!) _**

**There's really not an excuse for why I'm updating so late. Many different things are involved. My lack of ambition, for example.**

**There are very _extremely important _Author's Notes at the end of this chapter so be _alert!_ **

**Please! **

**--**

Inuyasha sighed heavily as he entered his room. The door shut behind him with a bang and the back of his head followed. He voiced a light, frustrated growl and glared at the wall across from him before collapsing on his bed and propping his back against the wall.

"Dammit," he mumbled, "Why does mom have to plan something with the Higarashi's?" His eyes drifted around the room before resting on his hands, which quickly turned into fists. Everything was still just too awkward. Even though it was Friday, and he and Kagome's "close encounter" was one week ago, it was still fresh in his mind.

And he figured it was in hers as well.

Nevertheless, he really didn't want to have to face her without fighting with her to cover up the tension. What with their truce and all, he didn't have any sort of backup plan. It never failed for his and her mother to go off somewhere to talk about their things and leave him with Kagome.

Usually, they argued quietly as to not anger their parents. Now... what were they supposed to do? Talk about the weather? This isn't The View, people! And Inuyasha hardly felt himself capable of talking about fashion and if Kagome's jeans make her butt look fat for a half-hour.

Then again, he doubted she did either...

How was he supposed to know what to talk about? It wasn't his area to prepare for, was it? Last time they talked without arguing they were being sarcastic. When they were done with being sarcastic and started talking seriously things got... a little too serious.

What had lead up to _that_ anyway?

They were just talking then... they were so close... but then Sango had to go and _ruin_ it.

Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow and gazed up at the ceiling fan. "Wait... what?" He was so... close... he could smell her shampoo, then... Sango happened. Why did he feel so frustrated when the tension was broken so suddenly? There was some kind of anxiousness in the air when it happened, but when it was gone it was like hitting a brick wall.

Suddenly, a thought hit him... When Sango had... for lack of better terms... broke the moment, he could barely remember... but he knows that he faintly heard Kagome sigh. Whether it was of relief or the frustration she was feeling he didn't know. It wasn't _that _vivid a memory.

It didn't matter if he didn't even want to talk about it, but he had a conversation waiting for her now.

--

Kagome flipped through the channels on her TV boringly. There was just nothing to do today... Sure, she was going to be dragged to Inuyasha's house by her mother because they were getting together for dinner... again. It's not like this hasn't happened before, but it's never happened under a truce between her and Inuyasha.

She hummed a laugh in spite of herself. _Truce...? Or ceasefire...?_

Whatever the case, she was just a tad bit nervous, but not so much as to not want to go at all.

A few moments later, a frustrated yell rang out from the kitchen. Kagome blinked a few times before getting up from her place on the couch and moving towards the source of the noise. She arrived in the kitchen to find her mother sitting at the table with one hand supporting her head and the other tapping the wood impatiently.

"Mom...?" She called. When her mom looked up at her with a helpless look her voice softened. "What's wrong?"

"This!" Her mother shrieked and threw her arms up in the air to reveal the old recipe book that she claimed had never failed her. "I can't find anything to bring to the Takahashi's !"

Kagome gave an awkward grin and scratched the back of her neck. "Uh, momma... Do we _really_ have to bring a dish? I mean, they're the hosts."

_(I don't know if this is her name or not but for right now, it is! So deal with it!) _Kira looked up at her daughter, an appalled look spread over her features. "Kagome! We have to bring in at least one dish so we won't be bad guests! And I just cant' find anything in this book! It's hopeless!" She cried and rested her elbows on the edge of the table.

Kagome sighed, "Well, if it's that important... I'll come up with something..."

Kira smiled as she stood up and gave her daughter a hug. "I knew you'd understand, dear! Now, I've got to do some errands in town, and pick your brother up from practice and take him to his friend's house. Are you sure you'll be alright by yourself?"

Kagome waved a hand at her paranoid mother. "Don't worry mom. I'll be too busy cooking to notice anything." Her mother nodded before picking up her purse and keys and walking out the door. With no time to spare, Kagome turned on her heel and faced the kitchen with a look of pure determination.

"Now let's see..." she mumbled, "What can I make...?" Noting that her mother had already said there was nothing in the recipe book, she headed to the cabinets. She threw so many doors and drawers open one by one and didn't find much to go on. While she was rummaging through the freezer, she came across some chicken and a brilliant idea struck her.

A smile peeled back her lips and she snapped her fingers in realization. "That's perfect!"

--

Inuyasha voiced a yawn from his sprawled out position on the armchair. He'd been lying on the strangely comfortable chair plotting out pictures in the ceiling designs for what felt like hours. A dozed expression was painted upon his features and his eyes were in slits, held down by boredom and the silent ringing of his ears.

A loud, defiant ring crashed through the silence like a brick through a glass wall, shaking him from his ravine, and his spine went ramrod straight as he flipped to the carpet. He heard his mother mosey towards the door and answer in an impressively chipper voice. "Hello! So glad you could make it!"

"Fuck..." Inuyasha incoherently mumbled to the carpet fibers and dust bunnies alike. With a pop of a joint or two, he rose from the ground and steadily back to feet. Being covered in small bits of lint and carpet, he shook, almost canine-like.

Kagome stood in the door and hesitantly giggled behind her palm, gaining his attention, and even louder when she saw his face discolour slightly.

He puffed some of his bangs out of is face and crossed his arms over his chest, "What's so funny, Higarashi?"

She shook her head nonchalantly, "Nothing, nothing at all." Her failure to sound sarcastic was incredibly blatant.

Inuyasha was about to retort but he was cut off by his mother's mild scolding. "Inuyasha, don't be rude and help Kagome carry her dish to the kitchen." She sounded like a sitcom wife as she briskly walked through the living room. Inuyasha had just seemed to realize that Kagome was carrying a dish of food and took it from her hands.

He made his way to the kitchen with a bored look on his face and Kagome trailing behind him. Setting the dish on the table, he removed the lid and set it on the counter top.

"What _is_ that?" he grimaced at the casserole that lurked inside. It looked like chicken and veggies, tucked into bright red rice, topped with something that resembled Thanksgiving stuffing. After hearing her son's remark, Izayoi elbowed him in the side.

"Shh! Be nice!" she whispered.

Inuyasha just rolled his eyes and huffed. "Are we gonna eat or what?"

Kira nodded, a smile spreading over her face as she sat down, "Sounds right. Kagome?" She motioned for her daughter to take the seat next to her and Kagome obliged. Inuyasha and Izayoi sat across from them on the other side of the cherry-wood table.

Izayoi clapped her hands together merrily. "So, who's ready to eat?"

Kira nodded, "Of course!"

The hostess picked up one of the plates of food and began giving out helpings. Kagome immediately grabbed her chopsticks and took a bite of some tasty looking vegetables. Her lips peeled back in a smile as she washed them down with tea.

"Delicious!" She exclaimed, "Izayoi, you make the best veggie mix!"

"Thank you Kagome." Izayoi smiled as well and took a chopstick-full of Kagome's casserole. "Your dish is very good too. Spicy." Her last statement was proven when she reached for her glass.

Kagome showed a smile of thanks to her and redirected her attention back towards her plate. Since she was sitting across from him, she could see Inuyasha poking his food cautiously. The stare he was giving the mound of casserole gave the impression that he thought it would lunge out and attack him at any moment.

She raised an eyebrow quizzically at his attitude. "Inuyasha... are you not hungry or something?"

He crossed his arms stubbornly at her and huffed, "Well I _was_..." he motioned towards his serving of casserole slightly enough.

Kagome's look dropped and she stayed silent until her plate was clean. "May I be excused?" She squeaked, placing her napkin on her plate and the plate in the sink after her mother nodded.

Inuyasha mentally kicked himself to the moon. This is the last thing that needed to happen! Just after they made a truce! He immediately started inhaling his food when Kagome left the room. Of course he was deliberately steering clear of the dreaded casserole. When he was a finished as he would let himself be, he also asked to be excused.

A shocked expression showed on Izayoi's face. What happened to her son? This certainly wasn't him! Looking guilty for insulting Kagome? Actually using table manners besides the given civilized actions?

Nevertheless, she nodded in permission and Inuyasha fled the room.

Before the door could shut, Izayoi and Kira were smirking at each other with a delighted look glittering in their eyes.

--

_**VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTES!!!**_

**From the part where Kagome thanks Izayoi to the end is completely rushed because I've had a terrible block from there for Kami knows how long. **

**I'm seriously considering discontinuing this fic... along with one of my others. I just have no ambition for it anymore. I know it's terrible to say... especially since this is one of my first fics... but I just don't know. **

**If anyone reading this absolutely prohibits this, tell me! I don't feel good about it but by now it seems like it has to be done. Even if you don't tell me in a review, I don't care! A Private Message, Review, anything! It would be a great help. If I even get one person telling me to keep going I will, for _someone's_ sake. **

**If I get no responses, I'll be posting one of those "Author's Notes Chapters" where I'll be officially ending my own writing with this... and opening the door to whoever wants to continue it for me. You can have it if you want it kind of thing.**

**Anyway, any kind of response would be greatly _greatly_ appreciated. Don't worry, I won't be frustrated if I have to continue. The dinner scene has _got_ to be the hardest thing to finish for me.**

_**-Yura **_


	10. My Own Worst Enemy

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

**Okay, okay I got it! I'm not going to be discontinuing anything! I can't even fathom how excited I am about that. Though I have no idea why… **

**Anyway! I'd just like to thank everyone that made this chapter possiblè! (Yes, that does say "pos-e-blay".) **

**The Reviewers:  
Krazygirl140 (You actually threatened me… That's why I'm writing on this story first! Haha)**

**ShadowintheDark **

**MadeNew  
Inuyasha's Lover12 **

**The Adders:  
CherryBlossemPrincess  
TeeplePants**

**Most reviewers are on both lists… but I'm sparing space here people! Thank you to every person that gave me a nudge or even slapped me in the back of the head! **

**--**

Guilt coiled up in Inuyasha's chest. Just as soon as they decided to act decently towards each other, he goes and runs his mouth. Kami, what an idiotic move on his part. Although he hated to admit it, he liked being able to take to Kagome without them tossing insults at one another.

His jaw clenched when he found her curled up on the couch with her sketchbook resting on her knees. Since before he could remember she had always drawn whenever she couldn't figure out what else to do. Usually after they fought or something, she'd go off somewhere and doodle… If he ever found her she'd get some condescending remarks from him… Once he even caught her drawing a picture of him. He had a spoon in his eye and was on fire…

Yeah, let's just say that that particular argument was a bit more heated than others.

Parking himself on the opposite side of the couch, he crossed his arms instinctively. Kagome didn't even take note of his existence. Her pencil just kept gliding across the paper like he hadn't even walked into the room. This was definitely getting on his nerves. Her silence was simply unnerving! And bizarre aloofness of her attitude made him fidget.

What was her deal? Maybe she'd decided to loathe him again. He wouldn't be surprised if she did. Hell, he actually expected it. They agreed to not be so quarrelsome a few days ago and now look what he's done. This entire evening was going to combust in his face… he was certain of that fact.

Without a first thought, he impulsively reached over and yanked her sketchbook of her lap. She had been staring at it for a while and when it was suddenly absent she glowered at him. "Hey!"

He just brushed her death-looks off and turned the book every which way, trying to figure out what she'd drawn. His nose crinkled in confusion and he couldn't help but notice that both of their voices had reached that level of abhorrence once again. "What is this supposed to be?"

"That's the point." She huffed and snatched her sketchbook back. "You're not supposed to understand it."

"Keh, right." He scoffed. "Probably something that looked right in your warped mind but ends up looking like vomit on paper."

Flipping the page, Kagome scribbled something fiercely onto it and held up the text to her adversary. _'Bite me, Dogboy.'_

Inuyasha looked stunned as she smirked. "You insolent wench." He muttered, receiving another death-glare from her.

"Do you even know what 'insolent' means?" She mused. When he didn't reply to her inquiry she snickered. "I thought so…"

"Well excuse me, princess." He sneered. "Most people don't read the dictionary for kicks."

A somewhat patronizing chuckle came from her throat. "I could swear that you've said that to me before." He huffed, but didn't say anything; knowing she was right. She quirked an antagonizing brow as her smirk grew. "Running out of slurs, Dogboy?"

His eyes rolled, "In your sick fantasies. I could be as offensive as I want to but with your petty remarks… I just don't see the need."

"What a vocabulary!" Kagome gasped and brought a hand to her gaping jaw. That little exclamation drowned the entire room in sarcasm. "Looks like you need to rethink your categorizing of yourself as 'Most People'."

He stopped for a moment, with his mouth open to say something. "… What?"

She gave a frustrated sigh and went back to her book… not before making an 'over your head' gesture with her hand. "Looks like I'm going to have to tone down my normal way of speaking…"

"Stop babbling. No one's listening." He retorted, puffing a stray patch of bangs from his eyes. Her grasp on the pencil visibly grew stronger after his comment.

An awkward silence ensued for a few minutes. The only sound in the room was Kagome's pencil on paper and Inuyasha's random huffs of irritancy. In the middle of things, Izayoi and Kira strode in, amused looks across both the mothers' features. "Are you two getting along alright in here?" Izayoi chirped. The teens mumbled something incoherent and silently glared at the floor.

Kira beamed at Izayoi, "Thank you for having us. We've had such a lovely time."

"Oh, anytime!" Izayoi smiled modestly. "We should do this again soon!"

Kagome and Inuyasha were about to retch at the pure, puffy, sitcom feel of the conversation.

"No, no!" Kira lightly wagged her finger at her friend. "You must come to our house first! How fair would it be if we never invited you over?"

The two laughed lightly and Izayoi nodded. "Okay. We'll plan."

Kira's eyes drifted to her daughter, "So, Kagome, are you ready?"

Kagome scribbled something onto a fresh page and ripped it out of the sketchbook. The now folded piece of paper was then shoved, unnoticeably, into Inuyasha's hand. "Sure." She answered while standing, a smile spread over her face. "Thank you for dinner, Izayoi. It was fantastic."

"Of course, dear." The older woman smiled and nodded her head.

Inuyasha looked down at the paper that found itself in his fist. The sound of the Higarashi's departure became fuzzy, and when his mother had returned to the kitchen to clean, he opened its folds.

The words written on the paper made him bite his tongue and cringe. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he read it over. There was no doubting that he screwed up this time.

The top of said paper was decorated with the first two words of the four-letter sentence, while the bottom held the last two: _'Our truce…'_

'… _is over.'_

--

**Okay, a bit short but I just wanted to update to prove that I'm not dead. **

**Thank you again, everyone that bashed some sense into me… I really didn't want to discontinue this, but I had reached a point where it felt inevitable… but I digress. This isn't going to die on me!**

_**-Yura**_


End file.
